kentucky_route_zerofandomcom-20200213-history
Shannon Márquez
Shannon Márquez is a struggling TV repairwoman, and the cousin of Weaver Márquez. She is the first to accompany Conway in his search for Dogwood Drive. Past As a child, Shannon was friends with Weaver, whom she describes as distant and obscure, but comfortingly familiar. The two are implied to have played in or around Elkhorn Mine while their parents worked; Shannon's were miners while Weaver's were music archivists. As Shannon's family didn't have the money to pay for healthcare, they often shared medications with Weaver's. This lead to problems when Shannon's mother turned out to be allergic to penicillin, and when Shannon misused Weaver's stimulants. Shannon's parents died in a mine flood, leaving her under the care of her aunt, Remedios Márquez. Shortly before or after the Márquez Farmhouse was foreclosed, Weaver disappeared, and Shannon never saw her again until early in the evening of Act I, as a ghostly image on an old cathode ray television in her workshop. Act I Shannon is first encountered at the entrance to Elkhorn Mine, talking to someone on her cellphone about an imminent eviction. Soon after she hangs up, Conway approaches to ask about the on-ramp to the Zero, but Shannon interrupts with a series of vague questions. She reveals that Weaver is her cousin, and that she sent Shannon to the mine to find something important. Conway and Shannon decide to explore the mine together, and set to work using resonance of the mine's PA system to trace the topography of the caverns. The feedback from the PA sets off a rockfall, injuring Conway's leg and shattering his lantern. In the dark, Shannon manages to pull him free and get him to an old mining tram, but they are unable to go back the way they came. The two explore the mine and escape via a back passage. As they reach the exit, Shannon heads back into the mines to investigate a mineshaft where the tram's tracks were too torn to continue. After some time, Conway wanders outside, uncertain whether she is coming back. Eventually she returns. With nowhere else to go and a sense of responsibility for his injuries, Shannon decides to travel with Conway as he tries to find Dogwood Drive. Act II Shannon accompanies Conway throughout this act. In the Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces, she tends to cut past the bureaucracy, allowing the duo to find Lula. Later in the act, she will urge Conway to find medical attention for his leg, leading to their visit to the Museum of Dwellings and The Forest. During this act, she can drive for Conway if he gets lost. Act III Shannon continues to accompany Conway, now joined by Ezra from the Museum. After their truck breaks down, she attempts to call a tow truck, but is unsuccessful. After being given a tow by Junebug and Johnny, She, Conway, and Ezra watch their show at the Lower Depths. If the player returns to the bait shop, Shannon finds that the locks to her workshop have been changed, and leaves an angry note on the door for her landlord. The group returns to the Zero, where they arrive at the Hall of the Mountain King. While searching for how to restore Xanadu there, Conway and Shannon separate from the group, visiting the Hard Times Distillery. Here they go on a long guided tour, but manage to find what they were looking for. Shannon, Conway, Junebug, and Ezra then restore and play Xanadu, before traveling back to the Bureau, the act closing as they wait for a ferry. Trivia Shannon's family is named after Colombian author Gabriel García Márquez. Her aunt, Remedios, is named after a character in García Márquez's book, One Hundred Years of Solitude. Shannon is possibly queer, attracted to multiple genders or gay. In the bat cave ride in Episode IV, if you choose 'my ex' when Conway asks her who she was talking to on the phone when they met in the mines, you are given the options 'Alejandra' or 'Mark.' Category:Characters